


Together, Alone

by FindTheWordsToSay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindTheWordsToSay/pseuds/FindTheWordsToSay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reasons why Zayn and Niall love these lazy days- the days when they're together, alone.<br/>Short drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together, Alone

These are his favorite days, when they spend the whole day together, alone. Away from friends and family. On these days, Zayn can picture the future, see it so clearly; him and Niall living in an apartment together maybe getting a puppy. On these days, nothing else matters. Zayn likes these days the most because Niall is so relaxed - he knows that Niall's bright smiles usually cover up how much he stresses and worries and overworks himself.

These are Niall's favorite days, too. He loves seeing Zayn smile so carelessly. Loves to see his eyes rested instead of red-rimmed from lack of sleep. Loves the sound of Zayn's voice when he's waking up from a nap. He feels the safest when he's with Zayn, and as they lay on the couch and watch a movie, Niall can see their future, as well. He tightens his hold on Zayn's waist because he can't just outright say, _hey, I think I'd maybe, kind of, sort of, love to spend forever with you and raise a few children together and bicker with you when I'm 80 years old_. No way. Zayn would look at him as if he had a thousand heads.

Except, maybe he's wrong, because right now Zayn is squeezing back in reply. _Yeah, I'd really love that, too, but only if we get to have a dog for the kids_. And they both smile, secret smiles that are saved for moments like these. Moments that no one else would understand but them.


End file.
